koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sanzang
Sanzang is one of the honorific titles given to a monk known as Chen Hui. He is best known for traveling to India and influencing the acceptance of Buddhism into China. His adventures were romanticized in one of the Four Classics of Chinese Literature, Journey to the West. Due to the vague nature of Sanzang's gender within the original Japanese rendition of the story, it's not uncommon for a female Sanzang to appear in Japanese created media. The monk's Warriors Orochi counterpart is known as a female who is called Sanzang in English and Sanzang Fashi (三蔵法師, onyomi: Sanzōhoshi, the full title) in Japanese. The previous style of English localization separated the Chinese characters for her name and called her "San Zang" during her debut. Her character's name now properly reflects the pinyin spelling of her name Tripitaka. In Saiyuki: Journey West, the player can choose between a male or female Sanzang. The original Japanese script has the game first call the protagonist, Chen Xuanzang (陳 玄奘, onyomi: Chin Genzo, male) or Chen Xuanniang (陳 玄娘, onyomi: Chin Genjo, female). Both characters are known as Sanzang for the rest of the game. Their choice does not alter the game's story but slight adjustments to the script may occur. He/She is 16 years old in this title. Role in Games :"I see you have reached the pinnacle of beauty that all strive to achieve!" ::~~Zhang He; Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi One of the mystical beings from Sun Wukong's realm, she is most likely his master or teacher since he timidly addresses her as "master" (師匠, shishō). Wanting Sun Wukong to return to her side in the mystical realm, San Zang teleported in the midst of battle to retrieve her companion. During her time in the parallel world, she encourages and heals people around her by performing magical dances. Though she eventually finds her comrade, Kiyomori refuses to let him go. Only learning that her friend has a "debt to repay", she makes it her mission to stop Kiyomori and return with Sun Wukong. In other dream stages, she commonly allies with her fellow mystics. She also joins the all-woman dream stage as an ally who needs rescuing. As she continues to search for Sun Wukong in Warriors Orochi 3, Sanzang recruits Ling Tong to help her. She and her traveling companion are captured by the Monkey King, and he traps the duo within a powerful spell at Tao River. They are saved from their prison during Hideyoshi and his party's treasure hunt in the area. Sanzang briefly reunites with Sun Wukong at the end of the conflict, but he once again tricks her and flees from her clutches. To reward her saviors, Sanzang gladly offers her assistance to the coalition. Near the end of Ultimate, she assists the heroes in their upcoming showdown against Kyūbi and her demonic forces. Dynasty Warriors Sanzang appears as an optional character in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 who can only be played when players have accumulated enough Community Points for her. The same game includes a bonus downloadable scenario in which she and Sun Wukong team up to face the player's party. Saiyuki: Journey West The English version of the game keeps the Japanese romanji for characters' names, so Sanzang is known as Sanzo. Different from his/her novel counterpart, Sanzo is a courageous monk who is always willing to fight in the name of peace. The game's story is told as Sanzo's memoir, and the monk acts as the narrator throughout the game. The high priest of Gold Temple, Elder Homei, found an infant floating along the river in a basket. Wrapped in only a violet cloth, he raised the child as Genjo. When Genjo was sixteen, Lady Kannon appears to him/her in a dream. She bids the young adult to bring the staff to the Thunder Temple in India before disappearing. When the Emperor's messenger arrives to their temple, he reports his liege was asked by Lady Kannon to send one of their monks to India and bring prosperity to the kingdom. Genjo volunteers and shows the staff that Lady Kannon gave him/her. Before Genjo leaves for the long journey, he/she is properly dressed in a monk's wardrobe and renamed Sanzo. During the monk's journey, he/she meets and befriends several different monsters. Beings calling themselves Devils also chase the monk for the staff Lady Kannon bestowed him/her. Once Sanzo succeeds in his/her mission, the monk discovers from Asura that he/she was originally born with divine origin. Sanzo's mother died protecting the young monk from Deva and the devil spared the child's life by sending the infant to the human world. Sanzo's heavenly body was reason why Lady Kannon chose the monk to carry the staff and harness the Guardians. While Sanzo is shocked to learn that his/hers life was a lie, the monk eventually forgives Deva and comes to terms with his/her past. After Asura is sealed and balance is restored in Heaven, Sanzo reunites with his/her real parents. Even so, the monk desires to stay within the human world and returns to his/her childhood home, Gold Temple. Celebrating their victory, Sanzo contemplates leaving on another journey after the monk's friends depart. Sanzo ends the story with a parting note to the player, hoping that they would always remember the journey he/she had with his/her dearest friends. Character Information Personality Sanzang is a young, cheerful, kind, and playful maiden who is "everyone's idol". Wanting everyone to be happy, she works to keep peace between even the most bitter of rivals. She is sometimes clueless of the situation around her and can easily get lost. Her faith in others and overly trusting nature also make her seem extremely naive. However, even the most convincing of illusions will hardly faze her. She worries about Sun Wukong's safety and makes it her number one priority to find him. In her debut, she offers special praise to Himiko, Fu Xi, and Taigong Wang. During the newest title, she accepts Hideyoshi to be a monkey and her temporary replacement for Sun Wukong, even going as far to call him "Wukong". Sanzang also has special conversations with Ling Tong, Diaochan, Okuni, and Goemon. Character Symbolism According to her original weapon names, Sanzang's weapon of choice for her Warriors appearance are shuixiu or water sleeves. These long silk attachments are sewn onto the sleeves of a noble's costume. It is a common trait within Peking opera to demonstrate high class through the performer's attire. The longer the water sleeves, the higher their character's status. They are worn by men or women and are meant to "flow like water" through their performer's dances and gestures. Along with the dressing for the actor's hair, water sleeves can be used to exhibit various emotions through specific actions and movements. Her third weapon is named after a dance from the Tang Dynasty, Baining. It has been said that this dance's articulate usage of water sleeves is the reason why they became a traditional costume element. Sanzang's fourth weapon is named after light-hearted and playful Buddharupa that fly around Buddha to glorify his presence. These heavenly beings are found throughout archaic paintings in the Orient, and it's not sure when they first appeared or which culture originally created them. They are called hiten in Japan and feitian in China. Hiten are not always female nor beautiful, but they spread cheer and flowers each time they dance. Within Japan, the close equivalent to hiten are tennyo. Described as maidens whom have supernatural beauty and elegance, tennyo are dressed in magnificent, floating robes as they dance in the heavens. They serve under the heavenly emperor and are known as spiritual beings akin to fairies or nymphs. Their physique is the same as a normal person, but their mystical winged robes sets them apart and allows them flight. Since tennyo are better known due to plays and myths, hiten is known as an alternate name for tennyo. In the game, tennyo or "heavenly maiden" is exactly what Magoichi first calls Sanzang during her introduction cinematic. Voice Actors *Julie Ann Taylor - Warriors Orochi 2 (PSP) (English-uncredited) *Akemi Kanda - Warriors Orochi series, Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 (Japanese) *Toshihiko Seki - Saiyuki Journey West (Male; Japanese) *Yui Horie - Saiyuki Journey West (Female; Japanese) Quotes :See also: Sanzang/Quotes *"I will not be affected by the charms of some mere angel." :"Hahaha... An angel? Why does everybody keep calling me that?" ::~~Kenshin and San Zang; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"Please, Lady Sanzang... I really want to see your hands!" :"Okay, very well. Once you see them, you will have to marry me though." :"You'll happily show your navel, but it means marriage for your hands? You definitely have something up your sleeve, don't you!" ::~~Okuni and Sanzang; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Ground Moveset : : Balances herself on one leg and sends one sleeve forward. : , : Somersault kick that launches foes. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Cris-crossing slaps. Ends by hurling both her sleeves forward. : , , , : Turns her upper body in a forward circle while keeping one foot plated on the ground. Hits with her sleeves to her sides. : , , , , : Rotates her upper body backwards to hit with her sleeves to her front with an energy wave. : , , , , , : A wide swipe with both sleeves forward. : : Slaps her sleeves to hit straight forward. In her true Musou version, she ends by spinning her sleeves stretched out into a crouching pose. Her green tinted shockwave appears, slowing and stunning enemies within range. : , : An aerial dash. San Zang rolls forward. : , : A single slap with her right sleeve. : , : Flies with both arms and legs parallel to the ground until her body descends into landing range. Tapping before she lands has her flip upright and prepare herself for her landing. Once her foot touches the ground, it creates a small damaging green shockwave which stuns and slows her enemies. :Dashing : Hops gracefully forward, kicking those in front of her. *'R1': Spins in a circle with her sleeves hitting in a 360 radius around her. Uses some Musou. *Direction + R1: Poses and creates an aura around herself, buffer her attacks and makes them quicker. When San Zang performs a combo of 100 hits or more during this state, she will start blowing bubbles of energy forward while being surrounded by a field that slows down. It erupts into a pillar of wind to stun and levitate enemies in range. She will continue to do this until the effect wears off or until the combo ends. Uses some Musou. *'R1' (Warriors Orochi 3 only): Spins once in all directions while strengthening future attacks. * , R1 (Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate only): Juggles opponents with several well-aimed high kicks done in the air. Horse Moveset : : Slaps with both sleeves at once, hitting to her left and right. : , , , , , : Alternating attacks to the right and left side. : : Repeating slashes to all sides as the Musou gauge empties. :Triple Attack 1: Conjures a captivating field of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Unleashes a tornado by performing a quick tumble. :Triple Attack 3: Creates a massive whirlwind via backflip that leaves a trail of golden petals behind. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce San Zang mainly uses the sleeves moveset in this title. Fighting Style San Zang is arguably one of the harder to use of the Mystics. This is primarily due to her combat speed - which is far slower than anyone else of the same group, and effectively leaves her wide open in just about all of her motions. The key to using her lies in proper element setup and using her R1 skills at the right moments. Her moveset actually covers a greater range than it seems and a number of her strikes cover all directions. A few good choices in terms of elements include: Fire - as a number of her finishers end in launches, Flash, Brave, Might, Absorb (to let her regain lost musou from R1 use) and Agility. With that in mind, her R1 skills should be used often as they both give her room to breath and can slow enemies down to her combat speed. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 she offers the following traits: :Support Skill - Restores party member's health :Joint Party Ability - Good fortune: boosts the likelihood of enemies dropping items when she is nearby allies :Card - Wisdom type, Metal element, +18 to Market Weapons :See also: Sanzang/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sanzang uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Rising Carp *Butterfly Koi *Emerald Eminence (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 8 - Pursuit of Kyūbi *'Requirements:' Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. Historical Information Journey to the West Disciples During his pilgrimage to India, Xuanzang needs to travel through the Middle East, which in addition to the current wars and the usual dangers of the region, was infested with demons, all of whom had heard the rumor that eating Xuanzang would grant one immortality (although female demons tend to find him very attractive). Given that Xuanzang is a weak human and his trusting nature is often taken to life-threatening levels of bad character judgement (he will literally believe any sob story no matter how flimsy it sounds), the young monk finds protection in the form of three demons, all former divine beings who become Xuanzang's disciples in order to redeem themselves for past crimes. *Sun Wukong: The Monkey King, or just Monkey, previously "Great Sage Equal to Heaven", trapped by Buddha for rebelling against Heaven. The most powerful, intelligent, playful, and violent of the disciples, he is constantly reproved for his violence by Xuanzang. Ultimately, he can only be controlled by a magic gold band that the Bodhisattva has placed around his head, which causes him excruciating pain when Xuanzang chants certain magic words. Despite his considerable power, experience, and good judgment, Xuanzang almost never listens to Sun Wukong's cautions, and almost always has to be rescued by Sun Wukong as a result. *Zhu Bajie: His name means Eight-precepts Pig, sometimes translated as Pigsy or just Pig. He was previously known as Marshal Tīan Péng, commander of the Heavenly Naval forces, banished to the mortal realm for flirting with (and in some interpretations sexually harassing) the Princess of the Moon. Due to a mix-up, he wound up with a pig's head. He is characterized by his insatiable appetite for food, his lecherous advances toward pretty women, and his near-constant complaining. He is constantly looking for a way out of his duties, which causes significant conflict with Sun Wukong. For some unexplained reason, Xuanzang always takes Zhu Bajie's often poor advice over Sun Wukong's, which always results in Xuanzang getting captured or nearly killed. Nevertheless he is a somewhat reliable fighter who wields a rake, and is a far better swimmer than Sun Wukong. *Sha Wujing: translated as Friar Sand or Sandy, is a river demon (sometimes depicted as a kappa in Japan). He was previously Great General who Folds the Curtain, banished to the mortal realm for dropping and shattering a crystal goblet of the Heavenly Queen Mother. He is a quiet but generally dependable character, who serves as the straight foil to the comic relief of Sun and Zhu Bajie. He is usually relegated to carrying luggage (since Xuanzang is weak, Sun Wukong needs to be able to fight, and Zhu Bajie constantly manages to weasel his way out of work) and other housework. Although he can wield a Shaolin spade with great skill, he is still the weakest of the disciples. Gallery MOZ-Sanzang.png|Warriors Orochi render Sanzang-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Musou Orochi Z Sanzang-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Sanzang Fashi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban card File:Sanzo-saiyuki.jpg|Both versions of Sanzo in Saiyuki: Journey West File:Syksanzo-portraits.jpg|Saiyuki portraits __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Warriors Orochi stubs Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters